09 February 1996
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-02-09 ; Comments *John Peel Introduction: ‘Well a grim night tonight, but the show must go on of course’. *A continuous 90 minute recording of a three hour show is available on File 1. *Edited Dance/International tracks, with some brief links, are available on File 2. Sessions *Spiritualized #2. Repeat of a session first broadcast 18 March 1995. Session recorded 95-01-31. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'File 1' begins at start of show *Ian Pooley: ‘Chord Melody (12 inch )’ Forced Inc Music Works # @ :: (After playing the opening to Elastica’s ‘Car Song by mistake. JP: 'Actually, to be frank with you that’s not the track I’d intended to play.’) *Elastica: ‘Bar, Bar, Bar (CD –Live In Japan )’ Deceptive *Vice Barons: ‘King Of The Wild Reverb (10 inch LP – Friends In Low Places )’ Nitro! :: (JP: ‘This is David Gilmour’. Then John quickly corrects himself ‘Kilgour’.) *David Kilgour: ‘Landed (LP – First Steps & False Alarms )’ Ajax Records *Alpha & Omega: ‘Night & Day (LP - Tree Of Life )’ Alpha & Omega # @ *Spiritualized: ‘Don’t Go Stay With Me’ (Peel Session) *Brick: ‘Idiot (CD – Suomi )’ Dolores Recordings *Phaze 2 Phaze: ‘Phaze 2 (12 inch – Inner Space )’ Poosh # @ :: (10:30 news) *Lig: Empty ‘(7 inch )’ Abstract Sounds *DreamTeam: ‘Raw Dogs (12 inch )’ Joker Records # @ *Oblivians: ‘Go! Pill-Popper! (7 inch )’ Drug Racer *Hertz: ‘Iper Head (2x12 – Tales )’ ACV # @ *Machine Gun TV: Unknown '@ ::(Tape flip 35s into above track and 15 minute break in recording)'' *Rachel's: Egon & Gertie (album - Music For Egon Schiele) Quarterstick @/& *'''File 1 resumes *Spiritualized: ‘Take Your Time’ (Peel Session) *Suburban Delay: ‘Re-Generator (12 inch )’ Jolly Roger Lite # & *Calvin Party: ‘Promo Gothic (CD – Lies, Lies And Government )’ Probe Plus & *Redcell: Infinite Lites (Primitives Mix) v/a album - B12 - Time Tourist) Warp WARP CD37 # & *Eric’s Trip: ‘Hourly (LP - Purple Blue )’ Sub Pop :: (11:30 news) *Tailgators: Feel Like I’m Falling (v/a album – The Upstart Promo Sampler - "Too Good To Be For Sale!") Upstart UP P1 002 & *Russ Garcia & His Orchestra: ‘Delicado (Various Artists CD - Incredibly Strange Music - Volume II )’ Asphodel # & *Interrorgator: ‘Break War (12 inch )’ – Liftin’ Spirit Records # & *Spacehopper: ‘Mars Bonding (7 inch – Split with Secret Goldfish )’ Creeping Bent *Secret Goldfish: ‘Venus Bonding (7 inch – Split with Spacehopper )’ Creeping Bent *Bojangles: 'Natty Dub In A Dreamland (Compilation CD-The Reggae Train: More Great Hits From The High Note Label)' (Heartbeat) # & *'File 1' cuts out near start of above track *Harmonica Frank Floyd: Swamp Root (v/a album - Country Hicks Volume 1) Barklog BARK LOG 1 & *Broadcast: Accidentals (7") Wurlitzer Jukebox WJ06 # & *''Goldie trail # &'' *'unknown '''jungle "promo 3" # & *Emily's Sassy Lime: Kids Stuff (album - Desperate, Scared, But Social) Kill Rock Stars KRS 254 & $ *Green Nuns Of The Revolution: Meggalenic Cloud (v/a album - Tsuyoshi Suzuki ‎– Trancentral Four - A Trip To Goa) Kickin # $ *Tracks marked # available on '''File 2' *Tracks marked @ available on File 3 *Tracks marked & available on File 4 *Tracks marked $ available on File 5 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1996-02-09 (incomplete) *2) Dat 102.mp3 *3) 1996-02-xx Peel Show LE270 *4) 1996-02-xx Peel Show LE272 *5) 1996-02-xx Peel Show LE273 ;Length *1) 01:33:47 *2) 03:40:00 (from 2:33:02 to 3:34:51) (from 3:14:37 unique) *3) 1:31:11 (21:30-1:27:00) (from 1:24:07 unique) *4) 1:33:25 (from 45:31- (to 46:45, 1:19:50-1:22:34 unique) *5) 1:33:33 (to 9:30) (to 1:49 additional) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector. *2) Many thanks to Max-Dat *3) Created from LE270 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February 1996 Lee Tape 270 *4) Created from LE272 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February 1996 Lee Tape 272 *5) Created from LE273 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February 1996 Lee Tape 273 ;Available * 1) Mooo * 2) Mooo * 3,4,5) Mooo Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Unknown Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes